<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better than a toy by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596636">Better than a toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, fucking leading to confession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne decides to spend a lonely night with her vibrator to ease away the frustration of her growing desire for her best friend. What it leads to, is something she doesn't quite expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better than a toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes,” she cried, pressing the tip harder to her aching clit. “<em>Yes. Oh gods, yes! </em>”</p><p>Brienne fell back on the bed, closing her eyes and letting the vivid images in her head take over her senses. His handsome face, his strong arms, his broad chest, his hands and mouth all over her and his cock buried inside her - he was all she saw, the only thing she felt.</p><p>“<em>Jaime,</em>” she screamed, imagining him pounding hard into her as she succumbed to a shattering climax.</p><p>And then, there was peace. Except the hum of the AC and her heavy breathing. Tossing the wand aside, she slowly began to relax, the cool air filling her with a contented tingling when it breezed along her sweat covered nightie.</p><p><em> Oh, gods, </em> she sighed heavily to herself, stroking her breasts when she’d recovered. <em> That was so damn realistic, so fucking amazing-- </em></p><p>“Brienne!”</p><p>The sound of the door being forced open and Jaime’s panic-filled voice drove her to sit upright and straighten her dress. What the hell was he doing here?</p><p>Slamming the door behind him, he rushed to her, worried eyes searching hers for some sort of explanation. “You okay?”</p><p>She wanted to answer, but the only thought in her head right now was that he was wearing no shirt, just his shorts. Her eyes raked his body, his chest, the hollow of his throat, the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, all of him, a visual treat she’d been starved of.</p><p>“Brienne?”</p><p>“Um--yes.” She pulled her gaze off the bothersome distraction.</p><p>He sat down beside her. “Was someone here? I thought I heard a struggle.” </p><p>Despite the comfortable temperature of the room, she felt hot from within. “That was--um--” prodding the edge of the pillow, she hunted around her mind for a believable reason. “Just a nightmare,” she lied, hoping he’d buy it.</p><p>His eyes widened when he spotted her vibrator which was lying there, protruding from under the sheet. “What’s that?” he asked, adding to her woes.</p><p>“Nothing.” She shoved it under the pillow. “You were supposed to be out for tonight.” If it weren’t for the assumption that she had the house to herself, she would’ve taken care to lock her door and tone down her screams.</p><p>“Yeah, but I decided to head back home soon after the party.” His eyes wandered, over her head, across the bed, everywhere. “I was just changing to go to bed and I heard you scream--”</p><p>“Nightmare,” she said again, wishing for him to just disappear.</p><p>After a painful moment of silence, he got up. “I probably imagined things. Goodnight, then.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>As soon as he left, Brienne quickly grabbed her toy to put it back in its place, but she’d only gotten to the cabinet, when he came barging in again, cornering her against the shelf.</p><p>“Show me that,” he demanded again.</p><p>“It’s none of your concern.” She had to get rid of him. Now. Before this could get more--</p><p>“You were shouting my name, Brienne.” His low-pitched uneven tone shoved shock-waves no vibrator was capable of, up her cunt. He took step after measured step towards her, closing in like a predator, and she could smell his after-shave along with something else, something masculine, something she had no will nor the inclination to resist. </p><p>“I know what that is,” he huskily revealed, when she resorted to silence to dodge his question. “And I can pretty much figure out what you were doing, screaming my name. So it does become <em> my </em> business.”</p><p>Her burning face colouring, she curled her fingers around the little device and averted his prying eyes.</p><p>“You fancy me,” he confronted, putting two and two together. “That’s why you were--”</p><p>“Yeah, so what?” Eyes back on his, she couldn’t deny it anymore, hit by too much at once - anger, disappointment, helplessness. “So what if I have feelings for you, Jaime?” It all came tumbling out, for better or worse, only how this night unfolded would tell. “So what, if, for months, I’ve been burning for you, tired of being just a best friend and roommate? It doesn’t matter--”</p><p>Pulling her into an intimate embrace, he began kissing her with a passion she wasn’t expecting, the intensity of his mouth on hers, stunning her into silence. His hands were all over, rubbing her back, squeezing her waist, sneaking up her front and kneading her breasts. His tongue probed her mouth open, engaging in a mating dance with hers before wandering away to taste her neck, her earlobe, her shoulders and every other bit of skin that was naked and within his reach. This was hot, a primal act, one that claimed her as his, and she was left desperate for more of it. Seizing his mouth again, she kissed him back, joining him in this wild game, her fingers playing with his chest hair, her teeth, leaving little bites along his lips.</p><p>When he let go, her knees were shaking. But this felt so right! It was perfect. They just fit together.</p><p>“It matters to me, Brienne,” he said softly. </p><p>Lifting her, he seated her on the cabinet, and grabbing the vibrator that hung loosely in her limp grasp, he switched it on. </p><p>“Jaime--”</p><p>“I can do much much more than a bloody sex toy,” he rasped, running the rounded head across her chest, letting it graze her nipples in slow torture, taking his time with each, leaving them pebbly and erect.</p><p>“Prove it,” she challenged, her voice shaking and needy, the tremors from her breasts rippling down to her groin.</p><p>Down, he dragged the humming tip of the wand, over her thin nightgown, circling her navel before travelling further below, stopping abruptly when he met her mound. With a look that hit her hard in the pit of her belly, he put away the vibrator and pulled down the straps of her nightie. Gliding it down her shoulders, he began stripping it off her, uncovering her breasts, her stomach, and she raised her ass to let him go all the way and expose her suffering cunt. Dragging the skimpy gown down her knees, he let it drop to the floor. Naked and vulnerable, aching and waiting, she hoped he’d make haste and relieve her of this torment.</p><p>But he seemed to be in no great hurry to get into action, checking her out inch by inch, licking his lips in anticipation, the bulge in his shorts, swelling, rising, when he slipped a finger into her.</p><p>She exhaled, yearning for all of him, his fingers, his tongue, his cock, her toes curling in anticipation when she pictured the end of this. In went another finger, and she was desperately short of breath… This was like her filthiest fantasy come alive.</p><p>Jaime unleashed the magic of his skilled fingers on her, probing between her folds, teasing the nub of her clit, and she bathed in exquisite sensations, her tongue between her teeth, as she dizzily gripped his shoulders for support. Tilting her hips, she allowed him to delve deeper, to torture her sensitive little pleasure bud, the bolts of lightning he sent to her core leaving her a squirming, panting mess, craving for more. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, his cock would feel so perfectly filling right now! </em>
</p><p>She writhed, but he went faster. She was collapsing from this agony, but he showed no mercy. She feared she might split into two, but determined to be ruthless, he began kissing his way up her front, stopping to lavish her breasts some love. Fondling the left, he took the right nipple in his mouth, nipping and biting and sucking it, while his fingers pinched and tugged at the other. </p><p>“Jaime!” she whimpered, thrusting her hips to meet his palm, the force with which he was fucking her, the friction of his thumb on her sore clit, all of it, killing her. And she’d gladly die a thousand deaths like this.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please… please… please... </em>
</p><p>Her orgasm was building, but she didn’t want this to ever end, worried, if they let go off each other, the spell would break at midnight and her fantasy world would turn into a pumpkin. </p><p>This moment, nevertheless, was still alive, and Jaime was here and she was ready for whatever he thrust into her. He kept on, stoking the dormant desire within her, and she trembled and shivered, her eyes tightly shut, waiting for her end… </p><p>Which, unfortunately, failed to come. Not just yet, because withdrawing his fingers, he left her frustrated and throbbing and glaring at him.</p><p>“What the hell, Jaime--”</p><p>And he took her lips in another scorching kiss. “This... this isn’t enough.” He kept kissing her. “I want more. And I know you do too.” Her mouth, he continued to decorate with wet kisses, and along her throat and between her breasts. “I want you, wench.”</p><p>Brienne began palming his erection, provoking it to further stimulation, then went on to unbutton his shorts. “Go on, then.” She pulled down the last remaining barrier between them, uncovering the full extent of his arousal. “Fuck me hard, until I drop dead in your arms.” How badly she’d been pining for him, secretly praying for something like this to happen! “I am yours tonight, Jaime,” she invited him, caressing the length of his shaft as she spread her legs for him.</p><p>“Condoms!” he suddenly remembered, freeing himself from her grasp. “Fuck, I have to return to my room to--”</p><p>She tapped at the drawer to her left. “Pick one. More. As many as you want,” she hurried him up. “Just be quick about it.”</p><p>He fumbled around, horny and impatient and clumsy, and when he had sheathed himself with one that fit him, she pulled him back for a hungry kiss. He ploughed in deep, stretching her around his girth, and she welcomed his intrusion, the sensation of housing him, nothing like she’d imagined. When he buried himself right up to his balls, she gasped, her stomach lurching with thrill, her muscles clenching him tightly. He pulled out, then went in again, and slowly, steadily, he built up a rhythm that had her biting her lip and digging her nails into his back. He began to saw in and out, boring into her, drilling her, ramming his hips into her, pushing her uphill and towards a building peak again.</p><p>“Fuck,” she cried, when his hands busied themselves with her breasts again. Her mouth searching for his, she smothered him with kisses so deep and thrusting, that they left her panting and shaking. This was too much to bear.</p><p>“Oh, Brienne!” he roared, speeding up, the delicious sound of her dripping cunt and the slap of his hips slamming into hers, taking her a notch closer. </p><p>“Yes,” she begged, jerking her thighs to meet his tempo. “Now. <em> Please! </em>”</p><p>But Jaime seemed to be in no mood to let her have it easy. </p><p>He slowed it down again, bending his legs to withdraw his length almost to the tip, and then began giving her a taste of him a bit at a time, a slow tease, a fucking ticket to agony. And it drove her wild! As did the deep, thirsty kisses he was punishing her with. As their passion built to a peak, she was blinded of all, but him. Gripping his ass to absorb every bit of him, she sucked on his tongue in a frenzy, and when he withdrew and massaged her needy clit, waves of pleasure started to hit her hard. He pumped in again, vigorously, mercilessly, making her heady with lust, varying his rhythm and depth and hitting her with something new each time. When the intensity of his kisses and the pressure of his fingers on her troubled nipples built up so hard that she couldn’t withstand any more, she crashed, surrendering, her body exploding around him. </p><p>Her chest flushed and her breathing shortened, she twisted and groaned, swept away along a high tide of bliss, drowning to the bottom of the ocean that was him.</p><p>Jaime managed a few more deep, powerful thrusts, fucking her hard and fast, never stopping… until he had to. </p><p>Until he joined her, his shaking, damp body, wrapping her in a loose embrace, his lips brushing hers in a tender kiss of satisfaction.</p><p>+++++</p><p>“Morning, wench.” </p><p>Brienne woke up to his warm seductive voice drifting down her ear. “Did I do better than your toy?” he teased, pulling her closer.</p><p>Blushing when she recalled everything he’d done to her, she looked up into his eyes. “Jaime, about last night--”</p><p>“Of course, there’s this one important thing no <em> object </em> can give you.” Serious and passionate, his eyes were devoid of their usual naughty glint. “Love. Loads of it.” </p><p>Before it could sink in, Jaime flipped her to her back and pinned her down with his body, eyeing her like she was the most precious thing in the world. “So much love. I want you, Brienne, so much that I’d like to bind you to my arms and never let you escape.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised, floating somewhere in the clouds far above. “Not today. Not any time after that.”</p><p>Pressing his mouth to hers, he filled her with lazy, luxurious kisses, his cock, hard and ready, twitching against her thigh. She gave in, closing her eyes and melting at his touch, looking forward to a long and lovely morning of pleasure and a future full of happiness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and do let me know if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>